The motor is stopped moderately at an objective position by controlling a speed down to a predetermined level, issuing a stop signal before the objective position, and stopping a power supply to the motor at issuance of the stop signal so as to stop the motor at the desired position by an inertia rotation under the load.
However, since the sewing machine arrives at the desired stop position as a result of the inertia rotation after having stopped the power supply, the stopping precision would be undesirable at the required position, if the load is varied during the rotation of the sewing machine due to dispersions or non-uniformities in the loads of the sewing machine, that is, dispersions in the amount of the inertia rotation of the motor and/or the sewing machine.
On the other hand, there has been proposed, in the sewing machine, a device where the motor is provided with a braking function for heightening the precision of stopping the needle at the desired position, for which a circuit to be used exclusively for the stopping is required, and a production cost is increased.